heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Defenders Vol 1 8
** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Professor Jennings * * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * * ** *** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Steve Englehart | Penciler2_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker2_1 = Frank McLaughlin | Colourist2_1 = Petra Goldberg | Letterer2_1 = Charlotte Jetter | Editor2_1 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle2 = Chapter One: Deception!! | Synopsis2 = After their battle against Attuma and the Red Ghost, the Defenders have all gathered in Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum . There gathered around the statue of the Black Knight, Dr. Strange informs them that he has found the means to contact their imprisoned friend. Using his mystic powers he sends a message out to the Knight asking him if he is aware of anything that may set him free from his vantage point. The message goes to the Knight in an otherworldly plain of existence. The knight responds by sending a message back that he has no knowledge on how to get home, but that he is trapped in a timeless realm and is not suffering. This message is intercepted by Loki and Dormammu (Who teamed up in Avengers #115) and use their combined magic abilities to change the message. When the Defenders actually receive it, it tells them that the only way to free the Black Knight from the realm he is trapped in is to recover the Evil Eye. Although the Defenders believe that it was destroyed, they decide to seek it out in the hopes that it may still exist. This story continues in Avengers #116.... Avengers/Defenders War Cross-Over File:Defenders Vol 1 8.jpg|Prologue/Chapter 1 - Defenders #8 File:Avengers Vol 1 116.jpg|Chapter 2/3 - Avengers #116 File:Defenders_Vol_1_9.jpg|Chapter 4/5/6 - Defenders #9 File:Avengers Vol 1 117.jpg|Chapter 7/8 - Avengers #117 File:Defenders_Vol_1_10.jpg|Chapter 9/10 - Defenders #10 File:Avengers Vol 1 118.jpg|Chapter 11 - Avengers #118 File:Defenders Vol 1 11.jpg|Epilogue - Defenders #11 | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * Black Knight Statue Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This story continues in ''Avengers'' #116. * As seen on page one, this issue is Story#'1513-Z'. * Hawkeye uses a bow this issue made from a bed. Later in the issue, he uses a "steel" bow given to him by Attuma and the Red Ghost. It is undetermined if Hawkeye continues to use this steel bow in the Avengers/Defenders War. * Attuma previously appeared last issue and will appear again in Super-Villain Team-Up #1. * The Red Ghost previously appeared last issue and will appear next in . * This issue contains a letters page, Defenders Dialogue. Letters are published from Robert Lowerey, Christopher Coleman, and Mark H. Kernes. * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * * | Trivia = * Sequence 1 ...If Atlantis Should Fall! :* letters (story pages): Saladino (uncredited) page 1, Jetter pages 1-15 | Recommended = | Links = }} References